earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Dhaka
Background Dhaka was founded on the 8th of April, 2019, by ImmortalDanger, in the area of Bengal. Dhaka is part of the Union of Myanmar. History Pre-Foundation Plans for Dhaka developed as much as 2 weeks before its founding. The founder of Dhaka, ImmortalDanger, had a deal with then-Burma Nation, to join a then-Burmese town, use the /t spawn command, and then leave the town to create Dhaka (and then to join then-Burma as Mayor of Dhaka). However, this did not entirely go as planned, due to timezone differences, so ImmortalDanger temporarily joined the town of Suar (India), located just West of where Dhaka is now situated. After joining Suar, ImmortalDanger used the /t spawn command, teleporting to Suar. ImmortalDanger then acquired several diamond utensils, before heading out and traveling 5 minutes due East, before leaving Suar and founding Dhaka. Free City (Pre-Myanmar) Dhaka was founded on April 8th, 2019, by ImmortalDanger. Immediately after the founding of Dhaka, a failed assassination attempt against ImmortalDanger was made by Niko20055, the Mayor of Suar (India). The presumed motivation for the attempted assassination is the miscommunication between ImmortalDanger and Niko20055 when ImmortalDanger used Suar as a teleporting point (see Founding of Pre-Foundation History). The assassination attempt failed, despite Niko20055's gear advantage over ImmortalDanger, due to the non-PVP zone created by the founding of Dhaka. Following Niko20055's failure to murder ImmortalDanger, Niko20055 issued a vow to kill ImmortalDanger. Seeing as there has been no follow-up to the threat, it is presumed that Niko20055 forgot about the disagreement. Almost immediately after the founding of Dhaka, ImmortalDanger built up agriculture, namely Wheat and Sugarcane, on the shores of the small river running through Dhakan territory, and built a 1-2 block high town border, to indicate the edges of claimed area. On the 9th of April, 2019, 1 day after Dhaka's founding, Dhaka joined then-Burma Nation as the 2nd town in the nation in the Bengal area (the other being then-Burma's then-capital, Naypyidaw). Myanmar Early History After joining Myanmar, Dhaka participated heavily in then-Burmese politics, and saw the changing of leaders of the nation. The Dhakan government, with help from the then-Burmese people and government, also started planning buildings, styles, and spawns for Dhaka. As of the 18th of April, 2019, not much had been done in Dhaka, due to the long queue and small population of Dhaka. By the 28th of April, Dhaka had claimed two more chunks to own a total of 3, where it then built several buildings, as listed in the Buildings section. Beginning of a City-State Under Myanmar Union In late April/early May, the Leader of Myanmar made the executive decision to change Myanmar's name from Myanmar Nation to Myanmar Union, reflecting it's status as more of a union of city-states than a nation. Hence, Dhaka was once more a City-State. In Dhaka, ImmortalDanger, still the only resident, decided to start construction and expansion. However, the economy plugin was down, so this was not entirely possible, despite a fortunate mining trip, in which much gold was acquired. Therefore, construction on tall buildings was put underway, since expansion could not be sideways. Buildings Current Buildings Italics means not yet completed. * Farm There is a small Wheat and Sugar Cane farm on the shores of the river going through Dhaka. Likely this farm will be temporary, but currently it does provide food for the citizens of Dhaka. The farm was destroyed as of the 8th of May, 2019. * The UnTarnished Townhouse Started (and completed) on the 22nd of April, 2019, a mine was dug into the ground, from which many materials were dug up from. Above the mine was built a small structure, and attached to the structure is a small storage unit, which currently contains the town's materials. As of the 8th of May, 2019, two additional stories have been added to the mine/storage complex, forming what is known as the UnTarnished Townhouse. The purpose of the entire complex may end up being residential, but this has yet to be determined. * Gazebo & Bridge A Gazebo & Bridge are being built of a small Southern Island of Dhaka. It is constructed of Oak and Spruce Wooden Planks. * The Dome A large, tall building made of stone bricks, stone slabs, and Spruce Wood. This building is not yet completed, and it's function is not entirely clear, although as the main inhabitable building in Dhaka, it may function as an inn in the future. Proposed Buildings * Jatiya Sangsad Bhaban The capital building of Bangladesh. The proposition for this building to be the interim spawn area, until more land is acquired. Likely this building will be built primarily out of Stone, Stone Bricks, and Concrete. * Spawn Other spawn ideas are being considered. * Park Parks will likely only be implemented once Dhaka has sufficient land to sustain this. * Friendship Centre A building complex in Bangladesh, Friendship Centre is a monument dedicated to Friendship (NGO). Primarily built out of bricks and grass, Friendship Centre could serve as a spawn area for Dhaka. Notable People * ImmortalDanger ** Founder ** Mayor If one wishes to join Dhaka, please contact the Mayor through Dhaka's discord: ☀https://discord.gg/v54CTYD Geography Description It's all flat. Next to a couple of rivers, and has access to Spruce, Oak, and Birch wood. Maps To be added. In the meantime, Dhaka can be found on the Map, with the correct coordinates, at: ☀https://earthmc.net/map/?worldname=earth&mapname=flat&zoom=8&x=16536&y=64&z=-4494 Politics and Government Government Currently, decisions in Dhaka are made unilaterally by its Mayor, as a result of the Mayor currently being the only citizen of Dhaka. A real government will be set up once it makes sense to. Military Dhaka has no official standing military. However, all citizens are expected to defend Dhaka if it is attacked. Dhaka, being part of Myanmar, is also part of the House of Uesugi, and should defend the other members of the House. Foreign Relations Allies * Myanmar (Nation) * EggzOnToast * Myanmar Allies * House of Uesugi Enemies * Suar (Town in India) Neutral * All other entities Category:Towns